Wireless local-area networks (WLAN), such as IEEE 802.11 wireless communication networks, are growing in popularity. Such networks are becoming the de facto wireless networking protocol provided by most corporations and network vendors. As a result, such wireless communication networks now support many critical services, which need high availability assurance in the network. Therefore, it has become crucial to ensure that the access points are always available to provide these services.
An access point needs to make various services available for it function it properly. These services can operate within the network internally or externally to the access point. Examples of these services are Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol, Domain Name System, etc. However, it is difficult to check the availability of these services at all times, and there is no technique available which can make sure that services are working properly without wasting network resources.
Therefore, what is needed is a technique for an access point to self-test itself for service assurance. It would be of benefit if this can be accomplished with minimum wasting of air-time or resources in the communication network.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.